Servant of Evil
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: You're a prince, I'm a servant Destiny separated pitiful twins If it's for the sake of protecting you I'll become evil for you
**Author's Note: yo! so the song for this one-shot is the vocaloid song 'Servant of Evil', if you don't know about the song, then I suggest you watch the video first. Also, can you guess where the ending comes from?**

* * *

Want to hear a story?

 **Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

There once was a kingdom ruled by a cruel Prince. His servant was very royal to him and will do anything to protect him, even if it meant for him to become evil. In another kingdom not so far from there, was a king who fell in love with his childhood friend. Going back to the cruel Prince's kingdom was a young man who became a knight in order to give justice and peace for his dead father.

Why do I tell you about this people? Because they are important people in this story. Now then, let's begin our story. Our story begins with the cruel Prince and his servant.

 **Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane  
Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de  
Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa**

Two twins, blessed by the church bells were born. These twins were, Kominato Ryosuke (the older one) and Kominato Haruichi (the younger one). However, they were separated at a young age for selfish reasons. Nevertheless, Ryosuke was very determined to reunite with his little brother. Years later, he was able to reunite with him and work for him as his servant. Haruichi was very glad he found his older brother and both promised to always be together.

"I'll go away for some months" The queen (their mother) said. All of the servants, including Ryosuke, bowed to her as she walked away from the castle. One day, while in the garden, the servant founds a wounded bird and it with him. If anyone knew a lot about birds was his little brother, so he'll give the bird to him.

 **Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
Kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
Kimi wa soko de waratteite**

"Haruichi" Ryosuke said. His little brother turned to look at him and noticed the wounded bird. He walked away from the bird cage and to his brother. He carefully grabbed the bird and looked at it with worry on his face, he wiped the blood of the birds wings and wrapped a small bandage around it.

"there, now we have to wait until your full recovery" Haruichi said smiling. He put the bird on the cage with the other one and looked at his brother with smile on his face. Ryosuke smiled back, he'll do anything to protect his little brother.

' _I don't want it!'_

' _but, prince-'_

' _I don't care!' The prince said angrily as he stepped into a red rose that has fallen to the floor._

 **Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

The Prince, Haruichi, was sitting on the throne. Ryosuke walked in and bowed to him as he announced that the preparations for the party were ready. Haruichi smiled and thanked him. However, not so far away, was another servant who was planning to betray the prince. Such a shame that he couldn't fulfill that plan. That same night, the prince danced with the King, Sawamura Eijun. Ryosuke killed the older servant before he could betray his little brother and watched from his hiding spot as his son cried upon discovering his corpse.

 **Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini  
Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko  
Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita**

Ryosuke went to the neighboring country from his. He was shopping for ingredients for his little brother's favorite food. While he was walking someone accidentally run into him, making Ryosuke fall and floor the bag of ingredients to get scattered on the ground.

"gah! S-Sorry… I'll pay for them" the green haired boy said as he offered a hand to Ryosuke. The servant took his hand and the green haired boy helped him stand up. Both of them grabbed the food and at that moment both reach for the same apple (it wasn't on the recipe, but Ryosuke wanted to taste it) making both of their hands touch. Both of them looked at each other.

"s-sorry"

"you're going to be pay for this, _**right**_?"

"o-of course!" the green haired boy said laughing nervously. Ryosuke chuckled and retired his hand. The green haired boy looked at him confused.

"I was kidding, no need to pay me anything"

"I'll feel bad if I don't! please let me pay you for new ingredients"

"you won't take no, for an answer, will you?"

"of course not!" the green haired boy said. He picked up the apple and put it back on the bag. Both of them explained to the owner of some shops what had happened and happily gave Ryosuke a replacement for the old ingredients.

"thanks…"

"Kuramochi! My name is Kuramochi Youichi"

"thanks Kuramochi, I'm Kominato Ryosuke… nice to meet you"

"yeah! Well… I have to go… see you later!" Kuramochi said waving goodbye at Ryosuke and then running away. Ryosuke sighed, that guy looked cute. And Ryosuke didn't want to admit it, but it was love at first sight. He had liked that green haired boy and wanted to see him again.

 **Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto  
Keshite hoshii to negau nara  
Boku wa sore ni kotae you**

"Ryosuke" another servant called out for him. Ryosuke turned around and the other servant gave him a small bottle with a little rolled paper on it. He raised an eyebrow and took out the paper, his eyes widen in surprised. Ryosuke felt a knot slowly forming on his throat as he read what was written on the paper.

 _Meanwhile Haruichi was crying as he watched the two birds on the cage._

"Prince's order"

"I… see…"

"here" The other servant gave him a knife and Ryosuke took it. He went to the country he last saw Kuramochi with knife hidden on his pocket. The servant asked around if they had seen the boy and one of them, a blonde boy with blue eyes, told him he was on the well. Ryosuke nodded and went there.

"Kuramochi…"

"hm? Oh! Ryosuke, you came back!" Kuramochi said looking at him and smiling. The servant smiled back at him, but the knot on his throat was getting tighter and the pain in his chest was getting bigger. Kuramochi hugged him and told him that when he finished with some work that he could show him around the town.

"I'm sorry"

"Ryosuke?" Kuramochi called his name in confusion. It all went too fast for Kuramochi. He felt a throbbing pain on his chest and looked at Ryosuke with wide eyes. The last thing he saw before the green haired boy's life went away was the servant walking away.

 **Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai**

 _Ryosuke cried as he held tightly the knife stained of blood from Kuramochi. Not too long after Ryosuke went away that someone found his body near the well._

" _Youichi!" Sawamura ran up to his childhood friend's dead body. He hugged the body close to his as he started to cry over his childhood friend's death._

 **Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago  
"Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo"  
Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau**

Haruichi was on the balcony, with a table and a chair. He waited patiently for his older brother to bring him his favorite food. Then he came with it and placed it on the table, Haruichi's eyes lit up at the sight of the food.

"Today's snack is brioche"

"yay! Thanks, aniki" Haruichi said smiling. Ryosuke smiled at his little brother's enthusiasm. He was glad his little brother was smiling again; his smile was so innocent. At least in Ryosuke's eyes, but he didn't care. As long as his little brother was happy, then it was all fine. Everything was much brighter when Haruichi is with him.

 _Haruichi was sitting on the grass and Sawamura was crouching down in front of him smiling. The pink haired little boy blushed and Sawamura ruffled his head before going away. Haruichi looked a little sad but then someone sat down next to him._

" _ryo-chan!"_

" _look what I did" Ryosuke said. He showed Haruichi a clover carefully placed inside a small bottle. It looked so beautiful, as if the clover was never going to age or break._

" _woah! That's so cool!" Haruichi said. Both twins smiled and held hands. They wanted to stay like that forever, but it couldn't be like that._

Ryosuke held Haruichi's right hand as he slept. Remembering those times when they were kids and tighten his grip a little.

 **Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
Ikareru kokumintachi no te de  
Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba  
Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou**

"you finally came" the son of the death servant said looking at the king. An army of angered citizens behind him ready to go and take justice for their kingdom. The king nodded and looked at him.

"sorry, Miyuki" Sawamura said. Miyuki smiled at him and tighten the grip on the flag.

"ready to kick his ass?"

"totally" He said looking at Miyuki with a smile. Ryosuke walked through the hallways to his room and then to his desk. He grabbed the knife and looked at it and without hesitation started to cut his hair and dressed in his clothes while opening his eyes and staring at himself in the mirror.

"I'll protect you" He said to himself. He walked out of his room and started to go to Haruichi's with his own clothes on his hands.

 **Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru"  
"Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai"  
"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"  
"Kitto darenimo wakaranaisa"**

Haruichi looked outside his window with worry on his eyes. Then he heard the door opened and turned to look at the person who entered.

"Here, change into my clothes" Ryosuke said with his eyes still open and wearing his clothes. Haruichi looked at him surprised and laughed nervously.

"w-what are you saying, aniki?"

"Please do this and escape immediately"

"but… but what about you!? What if they realize!?"

"It's alright we are twins surely no one will realize" Ryosuke said putting the clothes on his bed. Haruichi ran up to his brother and hugged him while crying, his brother hugged him back and after the hug Haruichi changed into his brother's clothes.

 **Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha  
Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba  
Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru**

Ryosuke let the now fully healed bird fly away as he looked at it go from the balcony. He felt someone behind him and looked behind him. He saw Miyuki pointing a sword at him and Sawamura beside him.

"Haruichi, you are going to come with us" Sawamura said. Miyuki glanced back at "Haruichi" and widen his eyes. He wasn't Haruichi, he knows because his father presented the twins at the party that was held. It was Ryosuke who was disguised as Haruichi, but why? Miyuki needed to tell Sawamura that "Haruichi" wasn't there and that it was Ryosuke instead… but… something told him not to tell him.

"ha?" Ryosuke said imitating Haruichi's voice while glaring at them. He made a really good imitation, buy Miyuki knew better.

 **Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no  
Chouten ni kunrin shiteta  
Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai**

The church bells rang and Ryosuke walked towards the guillotine with his hands tied behind his back. Everyone had gather around to see the execution of "the cruel prince". In that crowd of people, was the real prince. He was wearing a black robe and had his right hand on his chest as he looked at his older brother on a white robe and ready to be executed.

 **Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
Kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite**

"It's time, right?" Ryosuke said. Miyuki widen his eyes and felt a knot on his throat, was he really going to do this? Was he really going to execute someone who might not be guilty? But Ryosuke was doing this to protect his brother, right? He looked away, not wanting to look how he was executed. Sawamura only closed his eyes.

Ryosuke looked up at the sky and saw the bird flying he smiled and said Haruichi's favorite line. Haruichi, who was on the crowd, repeated with him in a whisper the same line and a single tear rolled down his eye. He remembered all those times he spent together with his brother, who was being executed right before his eyes and slowly and painfully watched how his brother smiled at him for the last time before the big blade cut his head.

 **Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

Haruichi started to silently cry. His brother gave up his life in order to protect him. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to live in a world where his brother wasn't there by his side. But his brother did this so he could continue to live, he needed to continue living… for the both of them. He looked back at his kingdom one last time and started to walk away, but someone put a hand on his shoulder. Haruichi tensed up.

"I hope you're happy… because your brother just took a big responsibility that didn't belong to him" Miyuki said before letting go of him and walking back to the kingdom. Haruichi started to tear up again and left his kingdom in tears of regret.

 _ **Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba  
Sono toki wa mata asonde ne**_

 _A pink haired boy was crying as he was following his older brother._

" _they keep picking on you because you're such a crybaby" the older pink haired boy said. The little one wiped his tears and looked up at his older brother._

" _you're better off fighting back than crying about it, stupid" the older one said. The younger one sobbed again as tears started to fall again from his small face._

" _can you get home by yourself?" asked the older one._

 _From a distance, the bullies who picked on the little one were laughing about him. Plotting to pick on him more too tomorrow, but they stopped dead on his tracks when they noticed someone standing at the top of the stairs._

" _Ryosuke!"_

" _did you pick on Haruichi again?" Ryosuke said as a dark aura surrounded him. The bullies looked at him cautiously._

" _ **It's payback time**_ _"_

The End


End file.
